Letters
by flowers-and-rainbows-123
Summary: Since the dawn of time, people have written letters to each other. Especially the characters of Harry potter. Here are various letters between different pairings, some friendship, some romance, no chapters related unless I say so. Marauders, Next Generation and of course the originals. Rated T for safety.
1. Ron and Hermione

**A/N: This idea popped into my head after seeing how many Potter Facebook pages create letters sent to and from the different characters. I couldn't decide who to start with but I picked Hermione and Ron, because it's who I thought of first. The chapters aren't related to each other, well they most likely aren't, because there will be lots of different pairings. If they are related, I will let you know. I will write the pairings into the chapter name, and if you don't like it, you can skip it out. There's gonna be Marauders, Next Generation and of course the original generation. Please review!**

* * *

Hermione,

I saw what happened with you and Harry last night.

Ron

* * *

Oh Ron,

We were drunk and celebrating the fact that we got made into Aurors! It didn't mean anything, I promise. It was just a kiss! We've done more than that together, you and me.

Hermione xx

* * *

Hermione,

I know we have, I was there. But why did you kiss him in the first place if you are dating me?

Ron

* * *

Ron,

Didn't you read the letter? We were drunk. The second I woke up this morning, ignoring my hangover, I Apparated round to Harry's and we talked about it. He is dating your sister, Ron, you know that, and we agreed that it was a mistake and it wasn't meant to happen. He would never hurt Ginny like that, and neither would I, because I'm her best friend and friends don't steal other friend's boyfriends. Sisters before misters, I think Muggles say.

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Why didn't you Apparate over here to talk to me about it?

Ron

* * *

Ron,

You weren't involved in this though, were you? It was just Harry and I. We just happened to be next to each other, we had had way too much to drink, and we kissed. But as soon as we realised what we were doing, we pulled away.

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Are you sure? Do you promise?

Ron

* * *

Ron,

Oh you fool, I love you and only you. I love Harry as my best friend, but it's never been more than as a friend. Don't you remember when you left during the hunt for the Horcruxes in our seventh year? I missed you so much then, and nothing happened between Harry and I. We almost gave up the hunt when you left, because I missed you so much.

Hermione xxx

* * *

Hermione,

You love me and I love you, you are the only person I've ever really loved. No matter what happens, I will still love you. But don't ever go doing that with Harry again, because it kills me inside. I can't even stand thinking about it. When your lips met his, I even considered going back to Hogwarts and throwing myself off the Astronomy Tower. The truth is, I can't live without you, Hermione. I know it's taken a while for me to realise this, but now I have realised it, I can see how stupid I've been not to realise earlier.

Ron

* * *

Ron,

Well, now you know how I feel. I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley, you daft fool. How about we meet up in Diagon Alley, in Florean Fortescue's, and talk this over? Even though it's cold, I think an ice cream might cure this blasted hangover. Meet me in Florean Fortescue's, at the back, in the Marilyn Monroe booth, at 3 o'clock. It's 2 o'clock now, which will leave me some time to have a shower and get ready. I can't wait to see you.

Hermione xxx

* * *

Hermione,

Can I meet you in the shower instead?

Ron

* * *

RONALD!

* * *

Only kidding, see you at 3.

I love you Hermione.

Ron xxx

* * *

**So, I hope this is okay, tell me what you think in a review, also suggest which pairing I should write letters to and from next. If you review it will make me happy :D**


	2. Harry and Ginny

**A/N:**** So, a few people have messaged me saying they want a Hinny, so here goes, I don't think it will be as good as the last one though, review me to say what you think :)**

* * *

Dear Harry,

I know I wasn't meant to contact you on missions, but I had a bad Quidditch injury yesterday in the match against the Cannons.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny!

Are you okay? What happened? Luckily, I was in the hotel when your owl arrived, apparently the head of Aurors captured the owl and waited until I got to the hotel.

Harry

* * *

Harry,

I fell off my broom 30 feet high. No one caught me so when I fell on the floor I broke a couple of ribs and my leg. It's all fixed now and I'm fine, don't worry.

Ginny xx

* * *

Ginny,

Are you sure you are okay?

Harry xx

* * *

Harry,

Don't worry, I'm fine.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

Well, if you're sure... I should be home by Friday anyway; I can look after you then.

Harry

* * *

Harry,

I'm perfectly fine, honestly, but that's great news that you are going to be back so soon!

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

Yeah, the guy was a bit slippery at first but after observing him we realised he isn't that hard to catch after all.

Harry

* * *

Harry,

That's great news! I know you can't tell me any more details than that in case the owl is intercepted, but I just hope you stay safe and don't get injured.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

I can't wait to see you, it feels like I've been neglecting you since we got married. Only thing is, the head of Aurors is retiring soon, and I might be in for a chance of promotion, but I have to do a lot more field work before I'm even considered.

Harry

* * *

Harry,

That sounds great! The thing is, I didn't exactly write to you to tell you about my injuries.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

What do you mean? Is anyone in the family ill?

Harry

* * *

Harry,

No, of course not! In fact, maybe I should tell you when you get back. It wasn't that important anyway.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

You wouldn't have contacted me during a mission if it wasn't important, so tell me. If you don't tell me I will just worry, and I don't want to slip up so close to the end of this mission.

Harry

* * *

Harry,

Okay, so, when I was in St Mungo's, the healer was asking questions about the injury, he did some spells and a blood test and went off to analyse them, and when he came back he told me what I had done, but he said "Obviously we can't do normal treatment because the spells can be harmful to pregnant witches"...

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

Wait, what? What do you mean? Are you pregnant? Why didn't you say before? How many weeks along are you? Do you know the sex yet? If you want, I can come back early to see you.

Harry

* * *

Harry,

Yes, I'm pregnant, and I didn't say so before because I didn't know! I don't really keep track of you know, my monthly gift, because I never found a point to. I'm apparently 2 months along, and I didn't find out the sex because I thought you would want to be there when we found out. Please don't come home, I'm perfectly alright; Mum and Hermione are looking after me because Hermione has been through this with Rose and everything.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

That's great news I guess! But how come you didn't know you were pregnant before? Surely you would have a bump and everything? The baby is due in a month isn't it?

Harry

* * *

Oh Harry,

Considering you are so clever you can be very dumb sometimes. Women are pregnant for 9 months, not 3! I knew I had put on a bit of weight but I haven't really got a bump yet.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

I thought you were pregnant for something like a trimester? I heard about trimesters somewhere and it definitely has something to do with being pregnant. I can still come home, I'm sure Mr Robards won't mind if I say that you are pregnant. Since his wife died he has appreciated family a lot.

Harry

* * *

Harry,

When a woman is pregnant she has 3 trimesters which add up to 9 months. I'm honestly perfectly fine, there is no need to come home when you are so close to finishing the mission. Don't worry about me; I'm feeling okay, in fact, never better. I'm excited to have a little kid, and when you get home we can book an appointment to find out the sex of the baby and everything. Harry, we are going to be parents!

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

Well, if you are sure you are okay, I won't come home. I will try and finish the mission as quick as possible so I can come home and be with you. I always said I hoped we had children, and I hope this isn't our last; I want to have at least 3. I think 3 is a good number, don't you? I know you don't want to end up like the rest of your family. Next thing to decide is names!

Harry

* * *

**So, yeah, it wasn't very good, but I wanted to update. Oh and guys, please don't hate me, but I kind of lost Chapter 23 of Lily's Friend. I know, but it wasn't very long, I can rewrite it. Sorry! Remember to review!**


End file.
